


Han Solo x Reader - Chef's Kiss

by Captainphasmaenthusiast



Series: Star Wars x Reader [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Chewie is supportive, F/M, Gen, Han Solo is a bad cook, Leia is a wingman, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainphasmaenthusiast/pseuds/Captainphasmaenthusiast
Summary: Request: hi bb !!! can i request a han x reader w lots of comfort/fluffA/N: I know I didn’t put any comfort in this, but it’s just fluff and I live for this. Don’t ask me how I got that idea, it just kinda snuck into my brain. Thank you for sending something in and have a wonderful day!Pairing: Han Solo x ReaderSummary: Han wants to suprise you with a self-made meal for you birthday but gets kinda lost.Warnings: Nope.Word count: 1.2K
Relationships: Han Solo & Reader, Han Solo/Reader
Series: Star Wars x Reader [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750501
Kudos: 11





	Han Solo x Reader - Chef's Kiss

Han has never been good at cooking. He helped you from time to time but would get confused by the simplest of tasks. For example, you tried to prepare his favorite breakfast and asked him to bring you a spatula. He'd never admit that he had no idea what in the galaxy a spatula was, so he tried to mask it and just went to retrieve the weirdest of utensils, under them a rolling pin, a whisk, and a potato peeler until he looked at you with utter confusion, waiting for you to tell him where he could find it.

Today was different, Han had told himself because today was your birthday and he would do anything to make it special. Especially after Leia told him off, for only going the easy way and taking you to eat somewhere but never preparing something fancy himself. With the help of Chewie, he cleaned and decorated the Falcon, so he could take you to some desolate planet and spend a peaceful evening with you. He had planned to cook your favorite meal with a small dessert afterward, so you could enjoy the evening together. Leia helped him with the preparation and she took you out for a little trip so that Han could cook in peace, he would need it.

And now he stood in the small kitchen of your cozy living quarters and he was completely lost. The dessert was the easiest thing to prepare since it mainly consisted of different fruits, however, the recipe of the main course made him question his intelligence. But he had no other choice as to get along with it. As he moved through the kitchen, trying to gather all the needed utensils, he realized that he should help you with the cooking more often, since he had to open the majority of the drawers to find the things he needed.

In the beginning, everything worked fine - with some minor inconveniences - he had everything under control. Still, as he got deeper into the recipe and had to take care of different pots and pans, he started to get lost and he didn't know what to do at that point. Swallowing his pride, he pulled the little communicator from his pocket to contact Luke, he would surely know how to deal with that.

"Luke? It's Han, I might need a little bit of help right now." Han asked, as he still tried to figure out how it was supposed to work.

"Han? Oh no, please don't tell me you burned down the house!" A more or less sarcastic response rang from the other side of the com.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, farmboy. No, I indeed didn't burn down the house, but I don't understand what to do now. Will you help me or not, I won't as another time."

"You're telling me that you can fly a whole ass space ship, but you can't cook a single meal for your girlfriend? Alright, I'll help you. Just tell me what you need."

With this Han began to explain where he was stuck and Luke did his best to help him - while still adding some snarky comments to annoy Han a little bit more - but before Leia gave him the notice that you would be back in the next hour, he had finished cooking and had already stored it somewhere safe in the Millenium Falcon. Now he only needed to change, since he smelled like the entire spice cupboard.

As you arrived, you made sure to get changed quickly, because Han had promised you that he would take you somewhere special. Even though you thought that he'd only take you to some new restaurant he discovered you still were excited since that meant you two still got to enjoy some time together.

You were surprised as you saw how the Falcon looked from the inside. It must've really taken some time to prepare all of that and as a sign of appreciation, you gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which he gladly accepted.

The travel to the planet was spent with you telling him, how Leia and you had spent the day together in Bespin, looking around the city and just spending some time together. He listened to you talk and enjoyed that you had such a magnificent time and he was determined to make today even better.

Much to your surprise, Han didn't land close to some fancy restaurant or some glowing city, but on a huge field next to a river with a waterfall.

"Are you sure we are there yet?" You questioned jokingly.

"Of course I am, sweetheart. Find a spot that you like and we'll sit down there. I'll follow you when I'm finished." His voice echoed from the depths of his ship.

Without any question, you grabbed a small picnic blanket and searched for a sheltered place, settling in the shadows o a tall tree next to the water. He made his way to you, carrying a bulky picnic basket, that seemed to be quite full.

"A picnic? That's adorable, Han. I'm not used to you being so cheesy."

"Well, today's a special day, isn't it? We have to celebrate that you're getting old!" He joked as he put down the basket, sitting down next to you.

"Who are you calling old? I've aged like a fine wine and you can't convince me otherwise!" You exclaimed in an overly dramatic way.

He opened the basket and pulled out 3 big trays of food, setting them down right in front of you. One contained the main course, another one some garnish, and the last one the dessert. Your eyes grew bigger, as you saw your favorite food right in front of you.

"Aw, Han! That's so sweet, thank you so much! Who made that?" You said as you took one of the plates he handed you.

This was a full-on blow to his pride, but you didn't seem to notice.

"I did. I made that, even though it took me an eternity. But I did it for you."

Han said as he put his arm around your waist, leaning his head on your shoulder, a gesture that you gladly accepted.

The evening went on and you spent it together, eating his food - with you complimenting it with every bite -, laying in the grass together, and just enjoying each other's company.

As the light was starting to slip away, you two decided to pack up and return to the base. The soft buzzing of the ship lulled you in comfortable silence, just as you decided to kiss him lovingly. 

"This one was a thank to my amazing boyfriend you for a beautiful birthday present." You chuckled but followed it up with another one.

"And what was that for?" He asked humorously.

"This one was a compliment for the chef that made the delicious meal."

He smiled softly and knew that he could make you happy. Maybe, he wasn't so bad at cooking after all.


End file.
